A Second Chance
by Asdfth12
Summary: At Harry and Hermione's engagment party, Voldermort attacks, and kills everyone, Harry then discovers 'The Power He Knows Not' and kills Voldemort, the remaining Death Eaters and himself. But sometimes death leads to rebirth...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Uninvited Guests and an Option **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Potter universe… JKR owns all!

**Additional Disclaimer at end of chapter.**

Harry Potter was a year out of Hogwarts and Voldemort was still lurking around in the shadows, attacking at will. But tonight Harry forgot all of that. Tonight was one of the happiest days of his life, his girlfriend of the last three years, Hermione Granger, had just agreed to marry him. So now all their friends were throwing a party for the newly engaged couple.

A lot had happened after the night Dumbledore had told him the prophecy, a _lot_. The things that Dumbledore had been keeping from him increased. It was not only the prophecy that Dumbledore had neglected to tell him about, there was also the fact that he was the last remaining heir of Gryffindor, that his parents vaults (that Dumbledore could get access to) contained a large amounts of his parents personal belongings. And last but far from least was the fact that the so called 'blood wards' at the Dursleys, the only reason he returned to their abusive household every summer, were nothing but ordinary wards.

Yes it was true, his mother did sacrifice herself to save him and by doing so gave him protection against Voldemort, but the protection had nothing to do with the wards set up around the Dursleys. Dumbledore had put them there and explained their 'importance' to Harry so that he would be kept in the dark. All his mail would pass though Dumbledore first, therefore allowing Dumbledore to control the amount of information Harry received.

Harry didn't really know the reasons behind Dumbledore's moves, but he could guess it was power over a 'weapon', something Harry now refused to be. Yes he still fought, but now he worked for himself. He had broken contact with Dumbledore about half way though his Sixth year and never looked back. A lot of the Order and all of the DA members had followed him after they found out what Dumbledore had done.

None of that mattered at the moment, Voldemort didn't exist at the moment, for the next ten hours, the wizarding world in Harry and Hermione's eyes, was at peace.

Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione softly on the temple, loving the smell of her hair; she smiled at him before giving him a passionate kiss, which caused his friends to cheer.

At that moment a large BOOM went though the hall. Everyone spun around only to find themselves facing a huge amount of Death Eaters with Voldemort standing in the middle of them, laughing like a maniac.

There situation was bad… really, really bad. They were outnumbered four to one, and none of them had any armour at all. Harry and Hermione quickly pulled out their wands, others had already done so. Voldemort just stood there, a large evil smile planted on his face.

It was so quick it caught most of them by surprise; all of a sudden the Death Eaters had shouted the killing curse as one, hundreds of green bolts shot from the sea of black robes into Harry's group, most of them hitting their mark.

It was hopeless after that, well over half of their friends had fallen to the first attack and now the rest of them were getting overrun. Harry, Hermione and Ron were fighting, shoulders to each other, covering each others backs. They were surrounded; Harry was too busy fighting off ten Death Eaters that he didn't even noticed Voldemort had snuck around behind him, "_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort's voice rang out behind him. Harry spun around just in time to see the green bolt hit his fiancée in the chest; she had a surprised look on her face before she fell to the ground, dead.

When this happened, both Ron and Harry weren't concentrating on the fight, just looking at Hermione. It was then that another killing curse struck Ron in the back. Voldemort let out an insane cackle. Harry just looked around… there was no one left, all of his friends had been killed, as well as his best friend, and his soon to be wife.

He fell to his knees in front of Hermione, he no longer cared, had no more reason to live. He could feel the magic burning inside of him, but he didn't try and control it like he usually had to. He let it go, letting go all control. He just laid his head on Hermione's stomach and gave up.

What happened next no one would know… for there would be no one left to say what happened. Harry's eyes started to glow green, his whole body soon followed, green flames surrounded him. Most of the Death Eaters were too stunned to do anything, but it was already too late. The next second the green flames surrounding him pulsed and shot out faster than anyone could blink and the room was bathed in blinding light.

When the room faded back to normal, all the Death Eaters and Voldemort dropped to the ground, all wearing the same amazed and confused look. Not a second after the last Death Eater went into the next life, Harry also collapsed, following Hermione and his best friend into the after life.

The next day the paper headlines read…

**MASSACRE AT HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER'S ENGAGMENT PARTY! EVERYONE DEAD, ALONG WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO!**

That day people mourned the deaths of the people that had been leading the fight against Voldemort, while they celebrated the death of Voldemort and the peace that came with it.

Harry opened his eyes, he didn't know what to expect, and he knew that he was dead, but was very surprised when he found himself standing in front of what looked like a judging panel. '_Much like court room 10.'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked around.

"Mr Potter, you were brought before the council of Death because we have a proposal for you." one of the people said. Harry for his part just nodded his head, still very confused as to what was going on.

"Because of the many Deaths you avenged, and the fact that once again you have saved the wizarding world, we would like to give you another chance." the person continued. "We have agreed that if you want to, we will send you back to a time where you could do the most good."

"Send me back in time?" Harry asked a little awed.

"Yes that is what we offer you, a second chance." the person said again.

"What difference would it make?" Harry said softly.

"You could make a lot of differences, you of course would be sent back with your current knowledge still in place." the person said again.

"But what will happen to the me in that time? Won't it be weird to have two copies of me running around?" Harry asked, still a little confused.

"No, you would take over your body at that time, your mind at the time would disappear." the person said. "There is one thing I have to tell you though. Voldemort will regain his body… that much is inevitable… and I suggest you allow it to be the same way as before… because if you don't, he will find another way, and the course of time will change drastically." Harry didn't say anything for a while before he asked one question.

"Can I see my parents, Sirius and Hermione?" Harry said softly. The person in the middle just nodded,

"They are right though there." the person said pointing to a room to the side. Harry got up quickly and walked in, straight away he was grabbed by Hermione, who hugged him half to death, before giving him a long kiss.

"Ahem." a voice sound from in front of them; Hermione immediately broke the kiss, blushing a little. Harry looked past Hermione only to see his parents and Sirius. He slowly walked towards his parents, tears in his eyes.

"Mum… Dad…" he said softly. These words seemed to break the ice as Lily ran forward and pulled Harry into a hug that rivalled the one from Hermione. When she finally let go, James and Sirius also pulled him into a hug.

"We're proud of you son." James said. Harry looked down at his feet.

"I don't know what to do… I could save heaps of people's lives but… I don't want to not be with you." Harry said softly.

"Harry… you have to understand… we were always there with you." Lily said hugging him again. Harry just nodded then turned to Hermione.

"But I don't want to go without you either." Harry said softly.

Hermione smiled at him, "But Harry… I will still be there." she said.

"But that could be years… I couldn't bear waiting that long for you." he said.

"You would be getting sent back to the summer before your third year," James said, "So you would know Hermione already."

"But… we didn't get together until sixth year… that's three years! I couldn't take it!" Harry said. Hermione just looked at him,

"Maybe you could ask me out when I really wanted you to then Harry… I told you when I first realized I was in love with you… maybe this way Ron and I wont ruin our friendship either." she said.

Harry though about it, '_Yes… she said she had loved me since the end of second year… and she went out with Ron at the start of sixth year because she thought I didn't feel the same way… and they did ruin there friendship…'_ Harry sighed,

"I'll do it." he said softly.

"I knew you would Harry…" Sirius said, "Er… do you think you could catch Peter early? So I don't have to be on the run?" he asked.

Harry smiled at him, "Definitely… and I won't be one of Dumbledore's bloody chess pieces this time either." Harry said, he then looked back over to Hermione, "I'm going to miss you…" he said softly.

"Oh no you won't! I expect you to ask me out no later than two weeks into school mister!" she said in a mock serious tone.

"Oh don't you worry… you won't have to wait long for me to come around." he said before giving her one last kiss, "I guess I should tell them my answer then." he said softly, before giving each of them one last hug.

"I'll do it!" Harry told the council when he was back in the courtroom.

"Very well… I must warn you though, to tell others what has happened would be dangerous… if you are going to let anyone know, make sure that you trust them completely." the middle person said, again speaking for the panel. Harry just nodded; he already knew he was going to tell Hermione… he would tell Ron, but with Ron's reputation, which he had gotten during their last couple of years at school… he would probably slip up.

All of a sudden Harry was engulfed in darkness, and when he opened his eyes again he found himself in the kitchen of Number Four Privet Drive cleaning plates, while the Dursleys and Aunt Marge were having dinner.

This story is not mine, nor do i claim ownership of any form. The orginal author of this story removed this story (As well as all his other stories) in mid 08 and has (To my knowledge) not been active since. It is my goal to allow new readers to see his work. If the orginal author wishes for this to be removed then i will remove it, only if he can provide reasonable proof to show that he is in fact the orginal author. As stated earlier my only goal is to allow new readers to see his work. So i ask of you not to pester me about continuing this story.

Also if you send me a pm that says something along the lines of "plz continue ur storiez" then don't expect a reply. Any other pms are accepted although.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Doing it Diffrently **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Potter universe… JKR owns all!

**Additional Disclaimer at end of chapter.**

Harry was stunned for a second, here he was standing in the Dursleys kitchen washing the dishes again… and if he remembered rightly… he blew up his aunt today…

"What are you doing boy staring off into space?!" Marge said, "Bring me my tea already."

Harry brought the tea over to her, snarling at her before moving back to the kitchen.

"I saw that boy, don't you dare look at me that way! You should be grateful that my kind brother brought you in! If it were up to me you would have been right back out on the street." Marge said, Harry just ignored her; he was already planning how to get out of here… he was brought from his planning by something Aunt Marge was saying,

"…if there is something wrong with the bitch, then there is something wrong with the pup…" she was saying but was cut off by an icy voice.

"Shut up, you fat pig! You say another word, you will be surprised about the amount of pain I can cause you." he whispered, though everyone in the room heard, his eyes were glowing green, and there seemed to be a phantom wind in the room, blowing everything around.

Harry quickly turned around and headed up to his room, he walked quickly over to the loose floorboard and grabbed out his wand. Using a little wandless magic, Harry removed the ministry tracking charms with a spell Hermione had found during their sixth year.

Then with a couple of flicks of his wand, all his belongings were packed into his trunk. Quickly casting a lightening charm, Harry easily picked up his trunk and headed downstairs. As he suspected, Vernon was already waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs,

"Move you whale." Harry said, as if he was speaking to an object rather than another person.

"YOU BOY, ARE GOING TO PAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK…" Vernon stopped as he now found Harry's wand pointing at him, "You will be expelled from that freak school!" he said a small smirk growing on his face.

"No I won't." was all Harry said, and then with another small flick he sent Vernon flying backwards into the plaster wall, leaving a large hole in it. Harry then left the house and made his way to the bus stop were he saw Sirius for the first time.

When he arrived he looked over at the bushes where he seen him last time, and there as expected was the large black grim. Harry got down onto his knees and patted the ground, "Come here boy, come on!" Harry said.

Sirius came padding over and just as he reached him Harry had his wand out, "Hello Sirius Black…" Harry said.

The dog's eyes went wide at this, it actually looked quite funny.

"Don't worry… I know you didn't do it." Harry said and the dog started to relax a little, "And don't worry… I know were Peter is."

The dog's head shot towards Harry when he said this, "Yes, we will get you cleared… but now would you change back so I can greet my long lost godfather properly."

The dog changed back and there stood Sirius Black, looking the same as he did from the news report. Harry instantly drew him into a hug, which Sirius happily returned.

"How did you know it was me?" Sirius finally asked.

Harry's eye went wide for a second before he masked his fear, he didn't think about this… "I umm… found some books and photos in my vault… when I saw the picture of you on the muggle news, I knew who you were… in the vault there were also pictures of you getting named as my godfather and in your animagus form…" Harry said hoping it would work.

Sirius smiled and gave him another hug, "Always knew you would be a smart one!" he said happily, Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief…

"Um Sirius… do you have a wand?" Harry asked, he had never asked his godfather this before…

"No… they snapped it when they put me in Azkaban." he spat, "And I haven't really had time to buy a new one after I escaped."

"Hmm… we will have to get you a new one then… and I have the perfect idea!" Harry said smiling broadly, "Quickly change back, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron".

Sirius quickly changed back into his animagus form and Harry added a couple of glamour charms to change his appearance. Harry briefly wonder why Sirius hadn't asked how he could do magic… but then again he was a Marauder, and probably found the same spell when he was at school. Once he was done, Harry stuck out his wand and with a pop the Knight Bus arrived.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve…" Stan said but Harry cut him off.

"Leaky Cauldron and my dog is riding also." Harry said as he handed the man two galleons, well above the price to ride, "Keep the change." Harry said, as he and Sirius got onto the bus. Harry didn't lie down on the bed, he sat on the edge while Sirius was laying down next to him.

About two minutes later Stan called out, "Leaky Cauldron!" Harry and Sirius got off the bus with a muttered 'thanks' before they went into the pub. Harry walked up to Tom,

"I was wondering if I could get a room for the rest of the summer." Harry asked.

Tom looked up and noticed it was Harry, "Of course, _Mr Potter_" he said, saying Harry's name in a whisper so as to not drawn attention. He then handed him a key, "Room 12, you can pay when you leave." was all he said before heading back to work.

Harry and Sirius walked into the room and Harry quickly dumped all his stuff onto one of the beds before casting some locking charms and silencing charms on the room. Sirius then changed back into his human form.

"It's good to see you Harry…" he said softly looking at him, "Last time I remember seeing you was… that night… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone after him! When Hagrid wouldn't let me take you I should have went with him and got you from Dumbledore! I shouldn't have gone after Peter…"

Harry just looked at him and smiled softly, "It's ok, really. What matters now is that you are here and we will catch Peter and make him pay." Harry said, Sirius just nodded before sitting down.

"So you said you have an idea?" he asked, looking at Harry for an explanation.

"Well yes… I was thinking, with a couple of simple glamour spells we could go into Knockturn Alley and get you a wand, then we could also get you some robes and maybe a haircut." Harry said smiling softly.

"I also need to head into Gringotts and get the goblins to show me my parents will… from what I know of the Dursleys, I doubt very much that Mum and Dad would have allowed me to live with them… maybe I can be emancipated…" Harry said. Sirius seemed to growl at what Harry was saying,

"You're damn right! Your parents requested that you either go with me or Remus… after that there were the Longbottoms, the Tonks', Weasleys, or the Bones'. They actually said that you were _not_ to go to the Dursleys at all!" Sirius said, rather angrily.

"Just another reason not to trust Dumbledore then..." Harry said to himself.

"You have more? Let's hear them." Sirius said.

"Dumbledore placed me at the Dursleys because he said there were 'blood wards' there, created by mum's sacrifice… that's a lie, there just normal wards… that Dumbledore placed." Harry said, his eyes were glowing softly, "Then there is the Prophecy that he has yet to tell me about… the one that says I am destined to either kill or be killed in the final battle against Voldemort…" Sirius' eyes went wide at this…

"That's why they went under the Fidelius charm wasn't it?" Sirius said softly looking down at the ground, a tear dropping from his eye.

"Yes… the only reason he was sending me to the Dursleys was so that any mail I got went though him… I was completely cut off from the wizarding world, he controlled all the information I got, he decided when I leave the Dursleys… he controlled his 'weapon'."

"I'm so sorry Harry… if I hadn't gone after Peter you could have lived with me…" Sirius said softly.

"It wouldn't have made a difference… he would have found some way to remove you from the picture… he didn't think that you were guilty but did nothing to help prove it… after all, you were removed from the picture, all the better for him." Harry said. He could see the anger spark in Sirius' eyes as he growled under his breath.

"Oh… he is going to pay. I'm going to make sure of that…" Sirius said to himself.

"Don't do anything stupid Sirius." Harry said, "Even though he is a bastard and a manipulative fool, the wizarding world still sees him as their beacon of light… could you imagine what would happen to you if you did something?" Harry asked him, "And anyways… he will pay for what he has been doing." Sirius just nodded his head; he knew there would be hell to pay if he did something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was not only magically powerful but he was also very powerful politically…

"So… if we are going into Diagon Alley tomorrow… I guess you will be needing new clothes since you won't be going back to the Dursleys…" Sirius said. Harry looked a little weird at this.

"Yeah… I guess… didn't think about that…" he said. It had been ages since he had actually lived with the Dursleys so he'd forgotten he no longer had all his robes and muggle clothes from his time.

"Well I guess you might want a shower or something… doesn't look like you have had one for a while." Harry said jokingly, Sirius smiled at him.

"No you're right... a nice warm shower will do nicely about now." he said.

"Ok… well I'm heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Harry said before heading into one of the rooms.

"Goodnight Harry." Sirius said softly to himself, before heading into the shower.

(Disclaimer changed from first chapter)

This story was abandoned by the orginal author in late 06 before being deleted in mid 07. My intention is to repost his work for new readers to see. Although his work isn't up to par with a lot of the writers we have now, his work was better then most during the time that he was writing this. The author has given his permission for other writers to continue his work. Although i have no intention of continuing his work, i will remove any mistakes i see in what he has completed.

Also if you send me a pm that says something along the lines of "plz continue ur storiez" then don't expect a reply. Any other pms are accepted although.

2/36, unedited.


End file.
